


Intertwined

by orphan_account



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, F/M, Gen, His Dark Materials Inspired, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She knew something was up the second that Lord Death had entered the orphanage. It wasn't like the Lord to visit places outside of the school, especially the orphanage. As long as she had time, however, she might as well start at the beginning.





	Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this art: http://bbbutterfingers.tumblr.com/post/162915770753/some-sort-of-uhhhh-his-dark-materials-au-in-which

The snow was thick, falling down in white, shimmering curtains and covering her footprints up as fast as she could make them. She knew that Soul had left her behind, presumably for her own good. But she couldn't help but think that his selfless sacrifice would do no good if she and Ibeakan were dead by dawn.

Speaking of her companion, Ibeakan butts his furry head against her pant leg, rustling the fabric and knocking flecks of frozen precipitation from their places. Her daemon had taken the biggest (thus, warmest) form he had available, and now trailed behind her in the form of a snow leopard. His thick fur helped track his heat in, and Maka could feel the warmth through him.

"We have a long way to go, Maka." He chirrups and she finds herself reaching down, stroking the fur around his fluffy ears.

As long as they had time, she might as well start at the beginning.

-

She knew something was up the second that Lord Death had entered the orphanage. It wasn't like the Lord to visit places outside of the school, especially the orphanage. As usual, he wasn't trailed by any daemon and Maka could feel Ibeakan's unease as her companion skitters up her arm, mouse whiskers twitching.

"Lord Death.. to what do we owe this honor?" Naigus speaks from the corner, and Maka startles, too focused on Lord Death to have noticed that her matron had entered the room. Or maybe Naigus was always there. Her daemon, a sharp-eyed hawk, perched on her shoulder, formidable and Maka could feel Ibeakan shiver from the predatory gaze. He quickly shifts into his favorite form, that of a barn owl, and Maka could feel his unease melt away. She turns her attention back to the scene before her, of Lord Death and Naigus having a... conversation.

Of course, it could barely be called that. What was happening before her was a battle of wits and patience. Both adults before her paid no attention to the residents of the orphanage, instead opting to engage in, what could only be described as a staring contest. It was clear to Maka that they were arguing over something, though she could only guess at what. For what felt like seconds (but could have been hours), Maka watched their gazes, mesmerized, until Naigus narrows her eyes and shakes her head, huffing. Lord Death hums in thought before turning around, black robe swishing around his feet as he turned towards Maka.

He said nothing for a long moment, gaze piercing through Maka and she suddenly felt insecure. Even though Lord Death's face was hidden behind a bone white mask, she felt as though she could see him- see his soul. The moment ended as soon as it started, however, as Lord Death laughs.

"A strong one, isn't she! She'll do just right at the academy." He nodded before turning around. Maka finds herself following him without an order, glancing nervously at where Naigus was, but the matron was already gone.On her shoulder, Ibeakan's feathers ruffle anxiously.

As she follows the Lord, she finds herself wondering (not for the first time) what had happened to the masked man. Ever since she was young, she remembered the noble man covering his face. Nobody had ever told her why, often times shushing her and looking around as if somebody was listening in. She imagines it must have been pretty bad, to make a man like Lord Death afraid of showing his face. Or maybe he was afraid of what it would do to people-

"Stop that." Ibeakan chirps and she shakes the thoughts from her head as easily as they came, turning her attention to the walk in front of them. She had, admittedly, walked this path many times before with her cousin, memorizing the amount of steps it would take to bring her from the orphanage to her freedom. She had dreams of this day- to be picked by Lord Death. But now, she wasn't so sure that she was ready.

She bumps into something solid, and it takes her a moment to realize that it's Lord Death. She leaps back, apologies on the tip of her tongue, but what she sees takes the words from her mouth. 

She had never been this close to the academy before. It was gorgeous, a mix of black marble and gold architecture that intertwined to create Death City's Daemon-Human Academy. It must've taken a genius to create this masterpiece, if only she had her notebook, she could sketch-

"We're here. Welcome to Death City's Daemon-Human Academy, Miss Albarn." Lord Death speaks, deep voice startling her from her revere. She looks between Lord Death's bone-white mask and the contrasting colors of the academy.

She thinks she will like it here.


End file.
